1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interconnection capacity within an information device such as a router or a server is increasing yearly. In the related art, although electrical interconnection has been used, it is preferable to use optical interconnection in order to realize further capacity enlargement. As one of techniques for realizing optical interconnection, silicon photonics is being developed. In order to realize the silicon photonics, a material which is capable of crystal growth on a silicon substrate and capable of laser oscillation is desired, but such a material is not known on a practical level.